


Sungie, my fading star

by Changbinseyebrow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, It’s late and I’m sad, M/M, Sad, Sick Character, Terminal Illness, implied suicide, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changbinseyebrow/pseuds/Changbinseyebrow
Summary: Minho writes a letter





	Sungie, my fading star

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a vent/sad thing, I think I saw something similar ages ago, but I can’t remember the plot, so If y’all know what I’m on about then pls let me know, so I can give credits for the letter/sickfic idea. I’ll prolly edit this later. Read end notes for updaTes about my other fics. Also this prolly makes no sense, cause it’s late and I’m tired and have no idea what I’m writing lmao

Han Jisung 

The day that I found you, I changed. My life was given meaning, you made me want to try. The stars were so visible in your eyes, twisting and contorting into swirling galaxies full of endless possibilities and love. I never could have dreamt about the pure beauty of said love, until You dragged me in, danced with me through the night skies. Tears full of bittersweet memories each dropping like precious pearls, holding the moment close for eternities. You need to eat more baby, you’re perfect I swear, yet my praises fall on deaf ears. I walk in on you clutching your knees, rocking back and forth, tear streaks covering your face like a morbid tattoo to remind you of your pain. Yet you turn to me and smile, your eyes crunch up so slightly and your cheeks raise. You’re so strong, you’ve always been so strong. You hold me in your arms, they wrap round me, warm. Familiar. Home. Some people would really believe that I was the one who needed to be comforted. That’s what I love about you, you’re so selfless, you’d cry in secret, all your worries whispering to yourself, you never wanted to worry anyone. I wish you had tried to worry me. Remember our first date, I was so nervous to ask you out. I stumbled over my words like some child with a newly blooming crush, but yet you stayed patient and offered me such a genuine smile. I took you for a picnic, I wonder if you remember, it was an awfully long time ago. It was late and you managed to end up in my arms as we watched the stars,searching for constellations . We did this every anniversary, every occasion, it was our thing, a minho and jisung thing; whispering promises for only us to hear. Maybe that’s why I always refer to you like the night. Because you, Han Jisung, are made purely of star dust. 

I remember your favourite flowers, they were your mother’s favourite, they lined her kitchen. Yellow roses. Every time I see a yellow rose I think of you, I’ve started buying more now, I hope you like them. Yellow always was such a pure colour. I miss our first kiss, we were both so inexperienced, our lips fumbled but yet it was so soft and perfect, i would do anything to have that again. I miss the bickering that would end in hushed apologies and the embrace of each other. I even miss the big fights that would make us cry and we’d regret so much. I miss you so much jisung. 

Do you remember the day you told me about your cancer? I do, I cry to this day, the therapy’s not working, I can’t get better jisung, I can’t. I remember you breaking down in front of me, crying for me to hug you and kiss you before it was too late, but it was already too late. We spent the last two weeks together, how did you only have two weeks left? You must have known and kept it from me. The two weeks I was so selfish, I kept you to myself one day refusing to let you go from my arms as I stared blankly to the wall. Other days I’d push you away, ignoring your pleads to let you through the door and into my embrace. I was such an idiot, blinded by sadness and misfortune. Then it was too late, it was actually too late. I had noticed you starting to look worse, You were still the most beautiful person I’ve seen, but your face hollowed and lost its colour, your hair was patchy and you seemed distant. I knew, I knew it was coming to an end, we were coming to an end, I just didn’t choose to believe it. I wasn’t even with you for the last moments, I was wallowing in my own grief and yet you never held this against me. Fuck how were you so perfect jisung? I just want to kiss you, to hold you, to bicker with you, to love you, to be with you, I just want you. Han Jisung, my fading star, I will join you soon.  
-  
Forever yours, lee Minho

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, So I’ve been in a shitty state of mind again, so I haven’t been posting. I have no clue when I’m gonna update my jisung/hyunjin fic. But I should hopefully update my chatfic one soon, it’s just I don’t wanna end up making the chatfic one so sad so quickly, cause I have a bad tendency to do that. So I’m rly sorry, but I hope you enjoy this one


End file.
